


Home again

by Magic_Rosie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Rosie/pseuds/Magic_Rosie
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke reunited after 6 years. Can Bellamy admits his true feelings or has he lost his chance with Clarke forever?





	Home again

**Author's Note:**

> So after reading so many interesting theories on season 5 decided to write an idea of my own. Hoping bellarke finally come together this series but I do wonder what can happen in six years. Didn't include the prisoner ship as I wasn't sure how to bring it.

Bellamy was sat by the lake enjoying the water rippling gently. He had desperately missed the space on earth, being able to breath fresh air, to move around in the expanse space that was not on the ring.

He had thought his return to earth would be mixed, he would be back with his sister but without the girl he had spent the last six years grieving for but his whole expectations had changed since the rocket finally landed.

Raven had managed to get the rocket back to the ground, it had been touch and go but all seven of them had survived the trip. They had left the rocket and just taken in the fact they were back home after so many years.

Bellamy was the first to spot the young girl who had been watching them from the shadows of some trees. He had hoped she had been in the bunker and would know where he could find Octavia. The girl seemed to be counting the group and studying them all closely. She stopped when she noticed Bellamy watching her.

Bellamy smiled at her and held his hands up showing he had no weapon, his knife and gun tucked into his bag. Monty and Murphy noticed what he was doing and followed suit. Echo had appeared at Bellamy’s side “Put down your weapon” He warned as he spotted the knife in her hand but Echo had just ignored him. “Echo she is only a child; she might be one of us” Emori said coming to them. Emori smiled at the girl “She might be able to lead us to everyone”

The girl came forward, a gun held to her side, her stance stiff, a determined look on her face. “Are you Bellamy?” She called across the space between herself and the group. Bellamy was surprised she knew his name but this girl clearly knew who they were. He supposed Octavia must be awaiting their return.

“I am, what is your name?” Bellamy replied slowly moving towards her

“I am Madi, we have been waiting for you, you are a year late” Madi replied

“I know, we had issues coming back down. Do you know Octavia?” He asked desperate for news of his sister

“I know off her but I haven’t yet met her. My mother told me all about the 100 that fell from the sky, how you joined them to protect your sister. She has told me stories of all of you but mainly you Bellamy, she misses you greatly” Madi replied smiling softly at him

Bellamy was confused as to who could be telling her these stories if she did not know Octavia.

“Who is your mother?” Raven called from behind him, the whole group was watching Madi and trying to understand who is was.

“An old friend of yours” Madi smiled “She has been waiting for you since you left her behind”

Bellamy felt himself tense up. There was only one person he had left behind. The blonde beauty who had haunted him for six years, who he had grieved for, the woman he had lost before he could tell her his true feelings for.

“Who do you mean child? There is only one we left behind and she died, the rest of us were either in space or underground in a bunker” Echo called out accusingly, she was stood right next to Bellamy and he could feel her tense beside him.

“The one they used to call Wanheda, she survived Primfraya, the blood worked and she found me. She didn’t make the rocket as she had to do a manual override. She let you all go but she has missed you all so much.” Madi replied

“You are wrong child, Wanheda died” Echo replied to her

“Shut up Echo, her name is Clarke you know that. Bellamy do you think it is true?” Murphy joined in

“I don’t know; the blood wasn’t tested but how else would Madi know? Everyone else who knew Clarke was either above ground or one of us” Harper said

Bellamy was listening to the conversation but didn’t feel like himself, Clarke was alive. Bellamy was scared to let himself hope she had survived, that she missed him. Bellamy could feel tears sting his eyes as the pain and grieve of losing her hit him again. The guilt of leaving her behind. Knowing he could never tell her what he wished he had told her that day. That he was in love with her.

The first few years in space had been dark for Bellamy, he had tried to move on but he couldn’t escape Clarke in his dreams or his thoughts. He had tried to follow her advice and lead with his head but her loss had been something he had felt so deeply that he thought he would live loving her forever.

Bellamy had tried to move on. He was now with Echo but they both knew it was casual, Bellamy thought Echo may want more but he couldn’t give himself to anyone else. He had lost Gina, he had lost Clarke and he had been apart from his sister for too long.

“Bellamy” Raven was gently speaking to him “Are you ok?” She looked worried

“Could it be true?” He asked, knowing the hope had already ignited within him

“I hope so” Raven said gently

Bellamy turned back to Madi who was quietly watching the drama unfold in front of her.

“Is Clarke your mother?” He asked, he could hear the hope in his own voice, looked away as Echo glanced at him with a hurt expression

“Yes Bell I am” Her voice was behind him and Bellamy turned slowly along with the rest of his group.

He saw her, he had seen her everywhere for six years but he longed to think this version was real. She looked older, her hair was shorter with red running through it, she still looked beautiful. She looked fit and healthy but sad. Bellamy wanted to see her smile again.

Bellamy felt his knees go weak as he moved forward at the same time she did, he opened his arms and she flew into them as he picked her up, her arms wrapping around his neck whilst her legs came together around his waist. Bellamy wrapped his own arms around her back and buried his face into the crook of her neck with a wall of blonde hair in front of his eyes.

“Clarke” he murmured against her skin, he could feel her, she was real, his princess was alive.

“Bell” She replied gently, he could feel her tears on his skin but he didn’t care as he pulled her closer to him refusing to let her go. He forgot about the others watching them, he forgot Echo, he forgot his sister, all he could focus on was the woman he thought he had lost forever.

***

Raven sat down next to Bellamy.

“Why are you ignoring her?” She asked quietly

“Who?” He asked but he knew who she meant

“Well I could say Clarke and Echo but mainly Clarke. At first you wouldn’t let her go, you seemed so happy she was back and since Clarke brought us to her camp, you have avoided her.”

“I don’t know how to be around her. I am confused Raven, until four hours ago I thought she was dead, I lived with the guilt of leaving her behind. I grieved for her. I followed what she told me to do and all this time, she survived, she was on her own for so long before Madi. Hearing her say she radioed me every day, I didn’t hear a single one. I gave up hope she would make it. I have let her down so much” Bellamy could sense the tears running down his face.

Raven didn’t comment on them. She had become his partner in the group, helped him lead. She was his best friend but they both knew she hadn’t quite been to him what Clarke was. Raven was his best friend. He supposed he loved her like a sister. He had no feelings romantically for her but they were a support to each other.

“Bellamy, none of thought she had survived it, she stayed behind to save us. That is so typical Clarke, without her we all would have died and she would have been on her own anyway” Raven said

“I hadn’t thought of that but as always you are right”

“Do you love her?”

“What do”

“Please stop denying it Bellamy, we all grieved for her, we all felt guilty but you suffered the most because you were in love with her six years ago. I never called you out on it as I didn’t want to hurt you anymore, you were already in so much pain.”

“I thought I would tell her once we were up in space, I thought I had the time with her for five years. I wish I had told her that day but I didn’t”

“She loved you as well”

 

“She loved Lexa”

“I think she did but in the same way you loved Gina. She always loved you Bellamy, she came back for you. The real reason she left the bunker was to be with you. It was you she always looked to first, you were the one she spoke to on the radio every day. It was you she ran to first. Don’t let her go again Bellamy”

“I don’t know her anymore; we have been apart for so long”

“Does it matter?”

“I left her here on her own”

“She will forgive you if you need her to, do you love her?”

“I loved who she used to be”

“Get to know how she is now and you will see she is still Clarke, still your rebel princess. Let yourself love her again Bellamy. She wants to talk to you, spend time with you but she is scared she has upset you”

“Why would she think that?”

“You ignored her on the ride here and then walked away on your own. You could see she wanted to follow you but she didn’t, she gave you space”

“I will talk to her, I promise”

“Maybe talk to Echo first though”

“Why?”

“Bellamy, you are my best friend but you are an idiot. Echo wants more from you then I think you are prepared to give her. She was upset about seeing you with Clarke, she understands but she needs to be let down gently by you”

Raven got up, patted him on the back and Bellamy sat for a moment longer thinking through what she said. He looked back at the camp fire set up behind him, the group were chilling out and sharing stories from their time in space with Madi. He spotted Clarke stood against the rover watching the group, she saw him watching her and she smiled. He smiled back to her and held up his hand to show five fingers, he hoped she knew it meant he was coming to talk to her in five minutes. Clarke’s smile widened in understanding and she nodded. Bellamy felt the urge to go straight to her but he knew Raven was right.

After a few minutes of walking he found Echo in a nearby field. She was sat quietly and Bellamy gently sat down next to her but putting a bit of distance between them. Echo didn’t look at him and Bellamy was lost for words. How did you tell someone you had slept with on and off for three years you were about to tell the woman of your dreams that you loved her instead?

“Our time together was good Bellamy and I had hoped it would grow into something else. We became close didn’t we?” Echo asked softly finally looking at him

“Echo, we had a good time but I don’t up too be anything more” Bellamy replied gently “I am sorry, I don’t want to hurt you”

“You love her don’t you?” Bellamy could hear the bitterness in her voice

“I loved her when we left earth, I have grieved for her. I didn’t know she was alive until today; I am not really sure what my feelings are now” Bellamy tried to explain how confused he was

“I understand your confusion, seeing the love of your life again after thinking she is dead for so long is a hard thing. Especially when you never knew if she loved you in return. You know the one night you let me stay in your room, you fell asleep and I hoped you would finally let me in. You said her name in your sleep. I looked at you and you were smiling. I have only ever seen you smile around her or your sister.”

“I am sorry Echo”

“I will be ok Bellamy, I would rather you gave me some space, I cannot be near you and her right now.”

“Echo?”

“Please don’t make me say it Bellamy, you clearly do not return my feelings. Just go talk to her, I know you want to be with her. I will be ok.” Echo smiled at him and Bellamy gently squeezed her shoulder and planted a kiss into her hair. He walked away slowly, angry with himself for hurting her. He had known he couldn’t give her what he wanted but he had continued to be selfish anyway.

He stomped back to the campsite and saw Raven sat with Murphy. Bellamy nodded at Raven who smiled gravely at him. Murphy pointed towards where Clarke was sit, now away from the group. Bellamy was glad for this as he didn’t want an audience for this.

Bellamy approached Clarke, his footing wasn’t as silent as it had once been and he snapped a twig causing her to jump and turn her face up to him. She smiled and Bellamy felt his world stop as she looked at him like that. “Not as good as you once were Blake” She smirked making Bellamy laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed.

Bellamy sat down next to her copying her pose of wrapping his arms around his knees. He sat as close to her as he could without touching her. Clarke gently rested her head on his shoulder causing Bellamy wanting to pull her closer. He gently pulled an arm up around her back and rested it on her opposite shoulder resting his head on top of Clarke’s.

“I’m sorry Bell” Clarke said after a few minutes of silence

Bellamy turns his head so he can look at her “About what princess?”

“For not making the rocket on time, I tried but I had to do a manual override.” Bellamy feels the pain of leaving her behind burn him as she speaks.

“Princess, stop it, please, you saved us. I left you behind. I didn’t want to but I listened to what you told me and I did what saved the rest of us. I wish more than anything I didn’t have to make that choice Clarke, I have missed you so much” Bellamy knew he was crying and buried his face further into Clarke’s shoulder trying to reassure himself she was still there. He felt her hand on his needs as if she was trying to remind him as well, she was real.

“You did the right thing Bell, in a way I am glad I stayed as I found Madi, I just wish you could have been here as well”

“All of us?”

“Well yes, but mainly you Bell, it was you I called everyday”

“I wish I could have heard it, spoken to you”

“You led Bell, I am proud of you, Raven has been filling me in”

“Then she didn’t tell you what a mess I was, I missed you, I grieved you. I thought I had lost you Clarke when I needed you, as well as being away from O, I was a mess Clarke, I still am”

“We are together now, we can get to Octavia and the others, there are more of now, our people will be back together”

“That sounds good, I have missed your positive spins on life Clarke”

“I have missed you too, Madi kept me sane, I told her stories that you told me but I don’t think I got them right.”

 

“I can share them with her, if she wants me to”

“I think she will like that; I was worried she would be overwhelmed with so many people after four years just us but I think she is enjoying it”

“It will prepare her for over a 1000 people then wont it?”

Bellamy felt the tears stop and he shifted as he was uncomfortable. Clarke ended up sat between his legs, his arms wound around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. They both just sat together and watched the breeze silently blow through the grass.

“I am happy you and Echo are there for each other, I was surprised but I hope she makes you happy Bell” Clarke said gently, Bellamy could sense some reluctance in her words, he knew now was his moment

“We are not together Clarke, not like that anyway, anything between us is ended now”

“But you were seeing her?”

“It was only ever casual for me; I shouldn’t have got involved as I was still caught up in my feelings for someone else. I have hurt her Clarke; I was selfish; I knew she wanted more but I cannot give it to her”

“You still think of Gina?”

Bellamy felt a jolt of surprise, he had hope she would know he meant her, not his ex. Whilst he had loved Gina, his feelings for Clarke were deeper, more significant. She was it for him as far as he was concerned.

“Not Gina Clarke, I loved her but there is someone else I am in love with”

Bellamy stood up as he knew if he kept holding her he would try and kiss her. He would only do that if Clarke wanted it.

“I know the feeling, I loved Lexa but there was someone else, I should have told them how I felt but the end of the world happened”

Bellamy tried not to let the hope that she meant him fill him up. He had known she was sleeping with Nylah but had tried to hide his jealously at the time.

“Who do you mean Bell?” Clarke stood up next to him. Bellamy turned slightly to look at her, she looked up at him, an anxious look on her face

“Do you really not know?” Bellamy asked her gently reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear

“I wouldn’t ask otherwise” Clarke smiled up at him

“It is you princess, I am in love with you. I wanted to tell you that day but we had stuff to do and I thought I had time, I thought we had five years to work things out together. I never expected to lose you and it broke me, losing you broke me. Today I was stunned, I didn’t think I would ever see you again. I didn’t mean to push you away. I am sorry about that but I couldn’t process what was going on Clarke”

Clarke intertwined their hands. “You love me?” She asked softly, hesitantly

“Yes”

“I hoped so”

Clarke spoke so quietly that Bellamy wasn’t sure he had heard her correctly. She moved closer to him and placed her hand softly on his chest over his heart.

“When did you know?” Clarke asked him, her blue eyes watching him intently

“I always liked you, you were the most stubborn person I have ever met, you were the first person to see me for me who wasn’t family. I came to respect your decisions and wished I could be with you. When you left Clarke after Mount Weather, it broke my heart that you wouldn’t stay. That is why I was with Gina, to try and deny my feelings for you. Then I went after you, then I couldn’t deny how I felt any longer but I didn’t tell you as I knew you were happy with Lexa. It wasn’t what I wanted but your happiness was more important to me. I tried to tell you a couple of times before Primfraya but I kept getting interrupted. I hoped we would have time together so I waited, but I waited too long”

“I waited too long as well Bell” Clarke said, smiling almost nervously at him

“What do you mean?” Bellamy could sense the slight edge of hope in his own voice

“I waited too long to tell you I am love with you too Blake” Clarke giggled as Bellamy slipped his hands around her waist so he could hoist her up. Clarke gripped on to his shoulders as his wrapped around her back supporting her. Clarke was high enough above him that she could look down into his eyes for once. They both just smiled at each other before Clarke ducked her head down.

Bellamy met her lips and their first kiss was gentle and soft and over way too soon for Bellamy’s liking. He chased her lips and kissed her more passionately, feeling her melt into him.

Bellamy didn’t know how long they stood like that but he finally felt the pain of the past six years leave him. He gently lowered Clarke back to the ground but refused to let go of her, pulling her into his chest for a hug. “I am never letting you go again princess” Bellamy murmured

“Good because you are stuck with me now” Clarke replied smiling

“Sounds perfect”

Clarke’s smiled dimmed slightly “Madi is”

“Part of the package I know princess; I won’t get between you two I promise. I will try and make her like me”

“She liked you from our stories, you were her favourite”

“Good, I love you and I will love her, come here”

Bellamy pulled her closer and Clarke’s head fell to his chest so he rested his chin on her head. He closed in eyes in peace as he one part of his life back. He glanced up and saw Echo and Raven stood nearby. His grip on Clarke tightened slightly as Echo looked upset but he knew he had made the right choice. Raven smiled at him when Echo couldn’t see.

“Shall we re-join the group Bell? Dinner should be done soon” Clarke asked pulling away slightly. Bellamy ducked down to kiss her gently and nodded. Clarke grabbed his hand and pulled him back to camp.

Bellamy woke up the next morning confused. He wasn’t in his usual room in the ring. He woke up and found the weight on his chest was Clarke curled up into him, their arms wrapped around each other, Clarke wearing his shirt. The early morning light had woken him up and he remembered being back on earth, he had found Clarke and was now with the love of his life. Bellamy smiled and pulled Clarke closer to him.

The night before the group had eaten dinner and shared stories from the last six years. Bellamy had wrapped his arms around Clarke and refused to let go of her all night. Madi had seemed happy when Clarke quietly told her that Bellamy was joining their family and Madi had hugged him. He had promised to spend some time getting to know Madi but he was happy knowing she was pleased he was in Clarke’s life. The group were also planning to get to the bunker in the hope they were all alive.

Raven had taken Madi with her, the youngster fascinated about how the group had got back to earth and had lots of questions and Raven had been happy to share a room with Madi with a pointed look at both Clarke and Bellamy.

Bellamy had allowed himself one night to be selfish and just be him and his princess. He hoped he had made up for not telling her he loved her six years ago and was beyond happy that she was finally his. Bellamy decided to hold on to the peace a while longer before the hard work started to free his sister and take lead again but at least he had Clarke by his side now.

Bellamy gently ran his hand down Clarke’s back and smiled as she murmured in her sleep. She started to wake up as he gently played with her curls.

“Morning Bell” She whispered, voice thick with sleep, she looked adorable and Bellamy couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her.

“Morning princess, you ok?” Bellamy stroked her cheek as she nodded

“I was scared I would wake up and last night be a dream.” Bellamy tightened his grip on her and caressed her cheek gently.

“I am here princess, I am never leaving you again, I promise, I love you”

Clarke smiled and sat up, moving over Bellamy so she was straddling his hips. She bent down and kissed him gently, her hair falling into his face. Bellamy moved his hands to her hips and traced gentle circles on her skin. He returned her kiss and sat up gently to bring their bodies closer together.

“I love you to Bell” Clarke whispered resting her head on his shoulder “I never want to be apart from you”

“We won’t princess, I won’t be letting you out of my sight for a long time” Bellamy murmured

“Good, shall we get up?” Clarke smirked against his skin and Bellamy chuckled

“Not yet princess, just want some more time with you on our own. Who knows when we will have this again?”

Clarke giggled and Bellamy kissed the giggle from her mouth. Each kiss reminding her he loved her and she was safe with him. He would never leave her alone again. Bellamy was happy, he knew they had to get Octavia and the bunker free but for now he could be happy with his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit rough but a quick idea. Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
